Fabia Sheen
Fabia Sheen is the Neathian princess and the Haos brawler for the Battle Brawlers in Gundalian Invaders. Information Description She is the sister of Queen Serena, the Neathian Queen. Fabia's reason for brawling is to save her planet from the Gundalians. She seems to have some kind of Mira's initiative and love for freedom. She also seems to be strong, because she shoulder threw Dan twice in episode 3, the first was by accident and the second was when she got mad at Dan after losing and in episode 10 when Zenet tried to take her as a hostage and Fabia threw her hard on the ground. Those incidents may prove Ren Krawler's statement about the Neathians' specialty at close combat, although most of what Ren said was a lie to put down the Neathians. Appearance ﻿As a Neathian, she looks like her sister. As a human girl, she has blue hair and green eyes. She wears a white and orange robe with a yellow, orange and white robe with rings and white and blue boots (Similar to Runo's New Vestroia outfit). She also has pink earrings. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appears in episode 3 and brawled Dan Kuso with Aranaut, Fangoid, and Merlix, but lost. After losing, Dan gloated about his win, telling her that she shouldn't use the Bakugan for war, and that hostile forces like her were not welcome in Bakugan Interspace. Because of that, she decides to throw him and leaves, telling Dan that he didn't know anything. Later, Shun Kazami finds her and asks to hear her story. Fabia and Shun appeared episode 6 to fight Jesse Glenn and his Plitheon, interrupting Dan's battle. Fabia then tells Dan that Ren is a imposter. Aranaut gets the upper hand and would have won the battle if Ren and Jesse hadn't cheated. Aranaut then falls through the data, which was caused by Ren, and Fabia quickly loses the battle after that. When she loses, Fabia begins to cry, which angers Dan and causes him to yell at Jesse. Soon after the battle Fabia and Shun expose Ren as the enemy. Dan and Jake believe them, but Marucho isn't convinced. Ren then tries to lie that Jesse is a Neathian, but there was nothing he could do except run from the arena, denying everything. Marucho chases after him, in denial that his new friend is the enemy, leaving the other Brawlers behind. She becomes an official member of the Battle Brawlers and replaces the digital, Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem with their real counterparts from Neathia. Later, she went looking for Ren until he took control of Bakugan Interspace and used the system to force her and the brawlers out of Bakugan Interspace. She appeared to have doubts about the brawlers believing her so easily after Ren decieved them, but Dan disclaimed her doubts. Fabia battles Zenet and Lena with Marucho's avatar to distract them, while the real Marucho went to hack Bakugan Interspace. After she loses, Zenet and Lena try to take her hostage to give them more leverage against the Neathians. Aranaut is unable to teleport her out because he used up most of his energy in the battle. Fabia then throws Zenet when the Gundalian attempts to take her hostage, and soon after Marucho arrives and teleports them out of Bakugan Interspace. After hearing that The Element is with the Gundalians, she was worried that Neathia is in big trouble. Because of Linus' Neathian form, it could be that Fabia also has a Neathian form and is simply disguised as a human to blend in. She explains to the brawlers that the Element is the 'ancient life force of Neathia' which she said that it can turn a driest desert to a fertile farmland. In fact, It was really important to get it back for Neathia. Fabia takes the brawlers to Neathia, where they meet Queen Serena, her sister and the reigning queen, and tells the brawlers that the Gundalians want the Sacred Orb from the Neathians to rule the Universe. She also makes them members of the Castle Knights, the elite soldiers of the Neathian Guard. Fabia takes Dan and Shun to the second shield generator due to her vast knowledge of the forest that surrounds it, while Jake and Marucho go to the other shield generator. While heading to the shield generator, Fabia brawls against Stoica and Jesse with Dan, although Dan does not join the battle until the last round, in which he used Hawktor. Before brawling, Fabia tells Dan and Shun that they would use their second distraction plan, in which Dan and Shun traded Bakugan. Their plot worked, and Stoica does not realize the switch until they are almost defeated. After a fight breaks out between Dan and Jake, Fabia goes after Jake when he wants to fight the Gundalians instead of rebuilding the battlements. Before they can head back, Jesse and Ren appeared and was challenged to a brawl. She and Jake accept and they defeat them. Later, Fabia and Marucho go to investigate the Gundalian ships scouting out the second shield. Later, they come across Nurzak and Ren and are challenged to a brawl. However, before the battle was over, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and Fabia thought the Sacred Orb was angry until Nurzak said it was a warning. He and Ren withdraw and the twister dies out. She is last seen back at the Palace when Dan suggests the battle caused it to be angry while Fabia says they have been fighting the Gundalians for months and this had never happened before. In episode 24, she faces off against Kazarina, and the battle lasts until episode 25 when she is defeated. At the end of the episode when she finds out that Ren rejoined the Brawlers, she is distrustful of him. Although the boys have accepted Ren, Fabia has not, so she challenged Ren to a fight to see if he really has changed, or if he is just continuing his ruse. She won, but realized he was telling the truth, and allowed him into the Castle Knights. During this episode, it is revealed that she had a fiancé, Jin, who was Aranaut's original partner. However, Jin was killed by Kazarina in a battle and she took Aranaut back to Gundalia. Meanwhile, Fabia snuck on to Gundalia and rescued him, and the two became partners. However, Aranaut lost his memory of the incident due to Kazarina's experiments and believes he has always been Fabia's partner. When Dan returned with Nurzak and Mason, Fabia doesn't harbor outright hostility towards them, instead giving them the benefit of the doubt. It was also revealed that she went to Gundalia against her sister's orders not to leave, revealing a bit of a rebellious side of her personality. Upon reaching Gundalia, she decides to tag along with Ren, Mason, and Nurzak as they rescue Lena, Jesse, and Zenet. She still does not completely trust them, but is willing to give them a chance. Later the group splits up into Ren and Mason and Fabia and Nurzak. She goes with Nurzak as they attack Kazarina's lab. However, Kazarina and Stoica ambush them before they get there. A battle quickly ensues but Nurzak plans for them to escape by faking their deaths. Nurzak tells Fabia a story about his friend who craved action so much that he led a group of soldiers, including the friend's daughter, into a battle in which they were unprepared for, resulting in the daughter's death. The friend learned a harsh lesson that day and Nurzak reveals he only told this story because Fabia reminded him of his friend's daughter. Stoica and Kazarina discover their trick and the battle resumes. After Kazarina reveals she has hypnotized Ren's teammates, Stoica begins flooding the arena, forcing her, Lena, Jesse and Zenet to retreat. Fabia is nearly carried away by the water, but Nurzak manages to get her and Aranaut safely, but he himself is carried away and Sabator chases after him. Aranaut gets Fabia to safety while he looks for any signs of Nurzak and Sabator, but he is unsuccessful. Fabia asks Aranaut if the story Nurzak told was really about himself to which Aranaut replies when someone is trying to teach a lesson using a painful memory, it is easier to pretend that the memory is somebody else's. At this point, Ren and Mason come across her as they mourn over Nurzak. In episode 37, after seeing Lumagrowl walk away, she can't help but feel sorry for him because he lost his partner. In episode 39, she says goodbye to the Brawlers, even though she is sad doing so and has Aranaut transport them home. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 10, Paige commented that Fabia sent her and Rafe to Earth to help the Brawlers out with the Mechtogan. Since Dan will be battling on Neathia in episode 14, it is possible that Fabia will make another appearance. Bakugan She uses the real Aranaut as her Guardian Bakugan and Battle Crusher as her Battle Gear. * Haos Aranaut (Guardian Bakugan) (Rescued from Kazarina after being stolen from Jin) * Silver Battle Crusher (Battle Gear) * Haos Fangoid * Haos Jetro * Haos Merlix * Aquos Akwimos (Given to Marucho) * Subterra Coredem (Given to Jake) * Ventus Hawktor (Given to Shun) Trivia *Since Aranaut calls Fabia "Princess," she is presumably the heir to the throne of Neathia, since her sister Serena is currently the Queen of Neathia. *Strangely enough Fabia is a bit of combination of four specific females in Bakugan. She has the same voice as Chan Lee, has Mira's love for freedom and serious attitude, her clothing is similar to Runo's outfit in New Vestroia and being a Haos brawler, and she also resembles Shun's Mother. *Fabia said in episode 7, that the Neathians had never battled before and so they were easily taken out by the Gundalians. If that is true, this may be the reason that Fabia lost most of her battles. That 'comment' may prove that the Neathians are really inexperienced brawlers. *Fabia's last name, Sheen, means almost the same as "luster" which is probably a pun on the fact that she's a Haos brawler. *She seems to know who's around her as when Marucho grabbed her shoulder, she didn't throw him. *Her use of the real Aranaut hints that she sent the Phantom Data. Furthermore, she wondered if anyone got her message once she arrives in Bakugan Interspace. The Beckett Bakugan Collector Magazine also confirmed that Fabia sent the Phantom Data. *She first showed her true Neathian form in episode 26. This makes her the last named Neathian to show their true form. *She is constantly called a brunette in the anime, even though her hair is blue. *For unknown reasons, Fabia doesn't want her friends to see what her true form is as a Neathian. In episode 26, when Dan knocks on her door while she is not disguised, she gasps and changes into her human form. In fact, she never showed her Neathian form to Dan or the others throughout the entire Gundalian Invaders series. *Fabia's Neathian form's skin is a shade of purple whereas most female Neathians have pink skin. This is probably do to her royal status as purple was only worn by royalty and rich people in olden times. *Fabia's situation is much like Wufei Chang from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing as they both had fiancee or fiancee that died in a battle and have something to remember them by such as Aranaut and Shenlong (called Nataku.) *She has a locket which shows her fiancee's holographic thus she resembles Mira's action having a locket containing her brother's picture. *She seems to be opposite of Ren Krawler (opposite attribute, opposite gender, opposite race (in the war against Neathia and Gundalia)). *Shun and her seemed to be good friends. In fact, a pairing between the two has become quite popular among fans. *In Gundalian Invaders her parents were never mentioned, her sister is the only family member that has been mentioned. *She and Rafe resemble each other; both are Neathian, and both are Castle Knights. Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.30.35_PM.png|Fabia at Bakugan.com File:fbta.jpg|Fabia throwing Fangoid File:Dtbf.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan File:Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan a second time File:Fabia_Ability.jpg|Fabia using one of Fangoid's Abilities File:Fabia_Gate_Card.jpg|Fabia opening a Gate Card File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut File:Fabia_Shun.jpg|Fabia throwing Shun File:Shun_Fabia.jpg|Shun and Fabia File:Princess Fabia and Queen Serena.png|Fabia and Queen Serena on Neathia File:Lena_Fabia_Zenet_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Lena, Fabia, Zenet, and Avatar Marucho File:Fabia_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Fabia and Avatar Marucho. File:Zenet_Fabia.jpg|Zenet and Fabia File:Zenet_Fabia_2.jpg|Fabia throwing Zenet Fm10.jpg|Fabia, Marucho, and Akwimos File:Fabia-marucho-and-shun-fabia-sheen-13780185-512-351.jpg|Fabia, Shun, and Marucho Imagem.JPG|Fabia and Aranaut in closed ball form Fabia-and-Aranaut-fabia-sheen-18302208-1024-768.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut in opened ball form BKGN GI episode 14 5.png|Fabia throwing Aranaut BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan BKGN GI episode 14 1.png|Fabia prepares to swing over File:Jesse_Fabia.jpg|Jesse and Fabia fs.jpg|Fabia's true form fs2.jpg|Fabia's true form File:Fabia-Gundalian.png|Fabia disguised as a Gundalian soldier File:Fabia-old_outfit.png|Fabia prepares to attack a Gundalian soldier File:Fabia_Kazarina.jpg|Fabia is caught by Kazarina Fabia on the mountains.PNG|Fabia on the mountains Dan and Fabia on the Mountains.PNG|Fabia and Dan on the mountains Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Fabia Sheen.jpg|Fabia in the Japanesse ending File:fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut on the Intermission Screen Screen shot 2010-09-07 at 3.24.19 PM.png|Fabia in her Castle Knight uniform and Aranaut on the Intermission Screen Others File:Fabia_BD.jpg|Fabia in Bakugan Dimensions File:bgi-fabia.png|Fabia IM icon File:Flash_Lance.jpg|Fabia on the Ability Card "Flash Lance" File:Team25.jpg File:Gi_fabia_aranaut_1680x1050.jpeg|Fabia and Aranaut at Bakugan.com Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut's official art from the Cartoon Network website. FabiaZoompha.png|Fabia riding Zoompha on it's Reference Card Battles Fabia at first didn't seem to be very good, due to losing a majority of her battles. However she improved and is became a decent battler but not a brilliant one. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Neathians Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Battle Brawlers